The turbines of gas turbine engines operate at very high temperatures and it is critical to ensure that components are adequately cooled. The turbines comprise complex cooling arrangements to ensure components are adequately cooled, but this requires parasitic cooling air that compromises engine efficiency. It is therefore desirable to use cooling air in the most efficacious manner possible.